


The Adventures of Beckerson (oneshots)

by BoredFanEliza



Series: beckerson the fish au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Fishing, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punz has a big brother energy and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: This is basically a one shots fic where it focuses on Beckerson and his life in the smp. Also, other ideas because I have thoses.This will include:Au of an auMissing scenes or character dynamics I haven't explored further in the ficOne shots/drabblesSome canon or non canon.and a lot more.
Relationships: Beckerson & Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Beckerson
Series: beckerson the fish au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. MCC 10, but with feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Minecraft Championships 10 and when I heard Sapnap was sad. I was like :[
> 
> So, I wrote this drabble!
> 
> Canon to the au?: Yes
> 
> Timeline: Before the Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the reason i put "canon to the au?' and timeline cuz i didn't want to cause any confusion of what will be canon or not to the fic. not to mention the timeline thing being kinda confusing to me lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy :D

The crowds cheered as they waved the orange or green flags. People sit down and talk with others. Others are just leaning over the fence. He’s surprised that they haven’t fallen yet.

Dream waved a small little green flag. While his two boyfriends leaned on each of his shoulders. He looks over to the right, aka his raven-haired boyfriend. Sapnap may smile and comfortable with him, but his eyes are wanly. 

It must’ve sucked for Sapnap to not teamed with him and George. He knew his fear was being alone. Although, they can’t blame Scott for the teams he made. The Dream Team can’t be together twice in a row. After this MCC, they’ll go back to their server. They can hang out with Beckerson. Just a peaceful day. Anything to make his boyfriend feel better.

“Dads!” The couple turned to the high-pitched voice. A kid with lightish brown hair and familiar fishlike ears. He ran towards them and hugged Sapnap’s leg. 

“Oh my goodness, you little muffinhead. Don’t run off like that, Beckerson!” Another familiar cry. The one wearing duck pajamas. “I’m so sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay, Bad.” Sapnap assured him, “Hey, Becky.” He smiled at him with fondness and carried the kid in his arms. “How’s your day going?”

Beckerson nodded. “Good! I had fun! I play in the sand with Uncle Bad.” Then he gasps. “I saw you flying like bees! I wanna play in it too!” 

“Maybe. We must ask Scott, okay?” George reached over and patted Beckerson’s hair. 

The yellow sparkle and boom caught Beckerson’s green eyes’ attention. They all sighed. Anything can distract him, but it can be good sometimes. He is also the distraction himself. Encouraging others and cheering up the server a little. Never ever leaves you alone because he’s so stubborn. For example, when Tubbo was working on ‘papers’. Beckerson came over one time. He asked him to play despite Tubbo being busy. Hell, he even demanded Jschlatt.

A bump on Dream’s left shoulder. George laughed at him before tilting his head where Sapnap is. The raven man didn’t let his smile almost dropped. Instead, he’s grinning as he cheers along with their son. Who needs the sun when you have them?

Sapnap’s eyes focused on the game before he turns to the two. “What are you staring at?” His cheeks are a bit red. It’s a cute sight to see.

“Thinking how ugly you are.”

“Thinking how cute you are.” Dream almost choked on air. “George! Don’t say that!” He wheezed. 

“What? It’s true.” The brunette giggled.

“Oh, piss off Gogy.” Sapnap said in a fake British accent.

“Language!”

All of them laughed except Bad, who groaned, and Beckerson still watching the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna post the second chapter of Sweet Sounds, but It Turned Into Sour Notes today, but finals overwhelmed me and I kinda need to stay focus ;;
> 
> so i posted some of my one shots to keep you guys entertained.


	2. Punz and Beckerson went fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz decides to take Beckerson to go out and fish.
> 
> Canon to the au?: Yes
> 
> Timeline: Before the Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may question, why? why fishing when you have a fish hybrid kid? it was in 3am in the morning, and i want to make beckerson to be one of those kids who like knows stuff like supernatural stuff and he still kept playing with his toys.
> 
> that kinda kid i want to meet.

Lily pads floating with occasional bubbles coming out. The smell of pine trees. It has been a relaxing day for them so far. The summer breeze drove them to lay back. Although, some people were restless. Beckerson and Punz didn’t care for. Two of them sitting in a boat. Fishing away. Punz asked the kid about that. He didn’t mind. Something about the ecosystem and there’s a bigger fish.

He knows the boy got bored with his parents being busy. Almost everyone is hectic. Especially with the election coming up later. Beckerson gone through multiple babysitters, mostly being Bad or Eret. Punz got the job right away when he’s not doing anything. 

This odd fish kid makes him wonder a lot. He noticed how Beckerson gets away easily and seems to hide something. Punz didn’t ask when they hung out. Everyone has their little secret. A bit concerning for a 5-year-old, to be honest.

“So, how was your day?” Punz questioned him.

“Okay. Bad taught me how to write my name!” He cheers for himself. Punz smiled at the thought. It was good for him to learn. Dream put Beckerson in homeschool because of complicated time schedules. “I always mixed my C and K.” His lips pouted.

“Maybe your name should have a Z in it.” The blonde jokes. It made the fish kid giggle.

Punz’s bobble went underwater. He quickly turns the knob and reels it in. This must be an easy catch. It could be a small fish. The water splashed a little as he pulled up a book. His hand grabs and checks the name on the cover. Wait! A mending book!

“Let’s go!” Book in hand as he raised it up in trump. Beckerson cheered for him. Punz set the book aside in the boat. Man, he is lucky today.

He hears a water splash behind him. Punz checks what Beckerson is doing. The kid tries to turn the handle and pull, but something is resisting. He set his own fishing rod down and helped the kid. They both try to reel it in. This might be an enormous fish. Possibly a squid? No dolphins around.

Finally, something came out of the water. They both fell back on the boat, making them wobble. With a clank, a beam shines from it. A crown? Emeralds decorated the crown. How does this get in the water? He could sell this and become rich. Trade it for an armor or a couple of golden apples.

Beckerson tries to wipe off the remaining water on the crown. He puts it in his head. The crown slightly leans over since it’s too big for his head. Regardless, the kid giggled. Punz should let him have the crown. This is better than becoming more wealthy. He already has Dream and others.

“Punz! I’m a prince!” The fish hybrid exclaimed. “And you are my knight!” He pointed at him.

Punz did a half attempted bow since he’s sitting on the boat. “Of course, your highness.” They both laugh it off. 


	3. Future times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the future about Beckerson, Boris, Dadnpa, and Cecilia
> 
> Canon?: That depends on the tales from the smp. So maybe?
> 
> Timeline: Future
> 
> Character ages  
> Sapnap: 34  
> Boris: 21  
> Beckerson: 20  
> Cecilia: 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just waiting for the tales from the smp episode. if my dumb au is canon. i will cry. sdkhdsjk
> 
> anyways enjoy :)

“Hey papa.”

Sapnap hummed, “Yeah?”

“I hate to say it, but you’re gonna die of old age.” Cecilia said bluntly. She continues to mine the iron block. Beckerson and Boris burst in laughter. So did his daughter. “It’s true!”

Holy shit, he did not expect that from his daughter. They were just gonna have a normal day on one of their servers. Mining and other stuff. Although, Sapnap should’ve expected from her. Especially after hanging out with Tommy when she was young. He’s such a bad influence on her. Plus, Sapnap is only 34. Give him a break.

“To be honest, we’re all gonna die.” Boris commented. That’s depressing.

The red-head girl huffed. “I never die. I never bleed because I am just that strong.” She boasted. For a teenager like her, probably.

“Then why did you cry when you scraped your knee when you were five?”

Cecilia stuttered for a moment before punching Beckerson on the arm. “Shut the fuck up! That was past me. This is now me we’re talking about. No more baby Cecilia Robin. I am big.”

They all chuckle at her remark and continue mining.

-

After a few hours, they went back to their little cottage. Cecilia flopped on a floor nearby. Boris and Beckerson were chatting, something about opening a server for a challenge. Sapnap put the materials in a spare chest. It has been an exhausting day. Yet it still feels like home already. He’s glad that he’s with his family and is on vacation. You don’t get to have those often.

“My roots are coming in. Should I dye it again?” Beckerson’s fingers brush his hair again. Instead of the usual brown hair he has when he was younger. He dyes it to yellow and white later on.

Boris shrugged, “I think you look fine.”

“That ain’t helpful.”

“Your welcome.” The piglin hybrid chuckled.

“Dye your hair brown. Your hair always looks so pissy.” Cecilia only stared at the ceiling.

Beckerson was about to protest, but stopped himself. “That ain’t a bad idea.”

She smirked. “I’m always full of ideas.”

Chaotic here, but that is always like that. Sapnap wonders how Phill does it with his sons? He got a piglin, fish hybrid, and a dreamon kid. That should scream a non-normal family. Then again, are they really normal? Regardless, he still loves them as much as they love him.

Sapnap grabs some raw beef and sets it on the smoker. Greasy steam fills the air, but it smells delicious. While it cooks, he grabs a couple of carrots and sets it on the cutting board. He picks up the knife and chops the carrot into slices. This dinner should be great. Simple, but better than mushroom stew. Although Beckerson loves it, yet he doesn’t mind other dishes.

“Hey, dad can you tell me where you put the redstone?” He was expecting from Beckerson or Cecilia’s voice. But no, it came from Boris. The piglin clearly didn’t pay attention and only noticed his two siblings staring at him. “Wait guys, no-“

“You call him dad!” The other siblings yelled in synch. Their jaws open and eyes widened. Sapnap’s isn’t the only who was a bit surprised at this.

“I did not!”

She grinned. “Yeah, you did!” Cecilia’s red pigtails bounce when she stands up. 

Sapnap chuckles. “They’re in the basement, my son.” It made Boris groan. He leaves the family and goes to the door where it leads to the basement.

“Yeah!” The other two cheered.

A chaotic family indeed. He wouldn’t have it in any other way. He loves them.


End file.
